Genius at Work
by HashtagLEH
Summary: Tony is a genius. Everyone knows it. No one may expect it to translate to bedroom activities, but they would be entirely wrong. And isn't it perfect that he would get his revenge on Steve in the same way Steve did to him? (sequel to "Genius", but can be read as a standalone)


**Honestly, the only reason this has taken longer to get posted is because I couldn't think of a title. I'm not too satisfied with this one either, so if anyone has a better suggestion, let me know!**

 **...**

Tony is no idiot. In fact, he is as far from an idiot as it is possible to be. He can be admittedly oblivious sometimes, but that's more due to a lifetime of daddy issues and consequent insecurities than how high his IQ reaches.

So, because he is very much _not_ an idiot, he can see quite clearly what it is that Steve is trying to accomplish when they're in bed together. He can see how Steve relishes in the fact that he can bring his brain to a stuttering mess with a certain crook of his fingers or swipe of his tongue. He can see that Steve purposely tries to bring him to a point of near silence, only able to gasp Steve's name and just lay there and let him have his way with him.

And he has no problem with that. Honestly; it only makes the sex more appealing. He's never had anyone coax such a strong reaction out of him in bed, and the fact that Steve can do it again and again only adds a spice of excitement, because it means he never gets bored with the sex. He can trust that every time Steve takes him to bed, it will be nothing short of mind blowing. And even though Steve is a smug bastard about what he can do to Tony, it's alright because he doesn't _stop_ doing it. Steve never gets tired of him like so many others did.

Still though, Tony has a reputation to maintain. Never mind that Steve is the only one who knows what he can do to him (well, maybe Clint does, because he sees everything), but he has a point to prove to Steve.

(No, it does not matter that Tony purposely riles up his lover with his genius babble after he realized that that was what set him off. No, it does not matter that Tony knows he is encouraging Steve to continue his delicious ministrations upon his body. No, it does not matter that they both know that he is purposely goading him into doing it because they both know he loves it. The point is still there.)

Sometimes, when they're both in the mood, they'll switch places, and Steve will be the one underneath Tony. This does not always say who will be the "pitcher" of course, because Tony does love bottoming from the top, but on the nights Tony puts his revenge on Steve he will usually be the one inside the blond.

Steve has a habit of biting his lip during sex, so that he won't let out any involuntary noises. While Tony was usually vocal in the midst of his pleasure (except in those times when Steve does a very good job making it not so), Steve was near silent, whispering and moaning his pleasure rather than letting it all out. Tony has figured out that it was likely because in the forties, Steve could have been jailed if anyone had found out what he got up to in his apartment. Those first times of trying to keep silent even when he wanted otherwise had turned into an instinct that even the assurance of soundproof walls now couldn't replace.

So, when Tony gets his revenge on his lover, he uses all the knowledge he has about Steve's body to bring him to that point where his instinct disappears behind a wall of need and he's shouting and crying out loud enough for the walls to shake. (Or, they would, if it was a weaker dwelling than what Tony insisted on during construction.)

Because Tony is a genius. Everyone knows it. No one may expect it to translate to bedroom activities, but they would be entirely wrong. Tony memorizes exactly what spots bring Steve the most pleasure, analyzes every twitch and nuance in his expression to be sure that the release won't come too soon, says exactly the right words that has his lover quaking with the need for that release. A normal person wouldn't be able to do it; the super soldier serum has insured that it takes a lot for the hormones to build up enough without fading over time that he would be able to be brought to such a point.

And when the release finally comes, Tony can only smirk, satisfaction at his accomplishment and the delicious look on Steve's face pulling him over the edge with him. Steve kisses him with a punishing mouth, knowing exactly what Tony is thinking.

 _How do you like this genius now?_

...

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
